


If its meant to be

by fragilerock



Category: K-pop, mono. - Kim Namjoon | RM (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilerock/pseuds/fragilerock
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to be easy.It shouldn't supposed to be like this.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Rapmon (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning

It was still early in the morning when my doorbell rang. Letting a small grown out i removed covers from my head and slowly got up. A doorbell rang a couple more times.

,,I'm coming for god's sake'' ,i yelled angrily. Who in their right mind would be so loud at 6 am?

I opened my front door only to be tackled down by my best friend. I fell down first and she was on top of me. A little growl left my mouth after my back collided with a hard floor. I were ready to yell at her until i noticed that she was shaking. I didn't know what was going on and by the looks of her shaking body and tears that i felt dripping on my shirt it would be an another 30 minutes before i would find out. I sight pulling her closer giving her a comfort and support that she needed right now. After 30 minutes mark has passed i started getting uncomfortable on the hard ground so i decided to speak first.

,,Hey will you tell me what happened Sam?'',i quietly said still stroking her hair.

,,Im not his soulmate Gian... He got his timer today and it's not same as mine" Sam said still sobbing.

I pulled her closer knowing that this was really hard for her.She and her boyfriend were dating for almost 5 years,they were highschool sweethearts and everybody,including me,tought they were soulmates. They have planned their future together but now... That all went in flames. I held her for god know how long until she was all cried out. I helped her get up and gently guided her to kitchen.We both needed coffee and some food. I took two mugs and filed them with black liquid. You placed green mug in front of her giving her a little smile. She just nodded her head not having enough streinght to actually smile. I sat in front of her,black mug in my hands,not knowing what to say. Silence was a little awkward but neither one of you didn't know what to say.

,,What's with you soulmate?'',Sam asked,her voice really low.I had to come closer to her just to be able to hear her.

,,I don't know,i got like a month before meeting them",i said carefully,being afraid that my words may trigger Sam again, ,,What about you?".

,,I didn't get my timer yet''. 

,,Oh...",is all i could say.I took a sip of my coffee eyeing my friend. My chest felt tighter as i saw her like that. I knew how much she loved him and how happy she was for those past five years. It broke me to see her so...Sad,depressed,broken... This whole soulmate thing was so stupid. It's not possible that we all have that one person that is just right for us. It can't be just one person. And why the hell can't we choose who our own soulmate is? This is all stupid. I came closer to Sam and hugged her.

,,It will be alright honey",i sad while i felt tears dropping on my hand. This will be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Sam found out that she is not her boyfriends soulmate. They decided to stay together until they both find their ''soulmates''. I tip toed out of my room,not wanting to wake Sam up.She stayed over last night and it was still early in the morning,she needs more sleep so i decided to let her sleep. I made my way into a kitchen,made some tea and took my laptop to catch up on some work. I checked up my emails in hopes that i have more orders for commision work. There were few and i opened them up wanting to schedule them up as soon as possible. They were not to complicated so i scheduled them all for the next day. One thing i loved about my work is that im mine own boss. I can work whenever i want and i can do as much or as little as i like. I liked being an artist. I mostly did digital art but i liked doing traditional art as well. After half an hour i respondent to all people who wanted to commision something. I looked at watch.It was only 6:30 am.I would be long before Sam wakes up so i grabed my jacket and keys.I left a note on a counter saying that i left for a walk in case Sam wakes up before i come back. I took my phone and headphones,put on my shoes and went out. I locked the door behind me and went to the staircase to get to a lobby of my building.It was sunny outside,for the first time in weeks.Winter was almost over,spring was around a corner and the weather started getting better. I stoped by the shop next to my building to get a pack of cigarettes. Woman in a shop knew what i needed as soon as she saw me.

,,The usual?'',she asked me with a polite but a tired smile. I nodded and took out the money from my pocket to pay for my stupid addiction.

I gave her a little smile while giving her the money then i turned around exiting the shop. Streets were almost empty. It was so early so only people who had work were out. I played some music while working around. I didn't have anywhere to be so i was just walking around without any goal. It was a habit of mine to just wander around empty streets early in the morning since i didn't sleep a lot. A few hours of sleep was always enough for me. My eyes feel on my wrist for some reason. I was eyeing the times. It showed that i have exactly 21 day till i meet my soulmate. The tought of that gave me anxiety. I don't know that person,they don't know me so how can we be soulmates? What was i supposed to do when we meet? Just trow myself in a strangers arms? Where am i gonna meet them? What kind of a person are they? I started to feel really anxious so i turned up the volume of music and let the music overrule my racing mind. Before i knew it it was already 9:00am so i decided to head back home. While i was walking back home i heard some girls scream something across the street. I couldn't hear what they were saying cause of loud music coming from my earphones but they looked exited. I smiled at them,they made me miss my highschool days when everything was easier. I shook my head and kept walking until i was in front of my apartment. I unlocked the door. The sweet smell of food hit me in the face as soon as i opened the door.

,,Gian you're back?'', i heard Sam from the kitchen.

,,Yeah what are you making?'',i took my shoes off and head to the kitchen. Sam was flipping some pancakes and i took a seat at a table. I took my pack of cigarettes and took one out placing it between my teeth. I looked for a lighter and soon enough i found one. I tuck the first smoke and slowly let it out. 

,,You know you should quit those? They are bad for your health'',she gave me that mom look,as she always does when she sees me with one of these.

,,Im not quitting,you already know that''.

,,It worth a shot'',she smiled at me. She's been nagging me about my bad habit for years but i didn't quit and i don't plan to.

,,Are you working today?'',she asked seating next to me giving me a plate of pancakes.

,,Is there any day that im not working?'',i asked mockingly.

,,You should take a break from time to time'',she swallowed a piece a pancake before she continued talking.

,,You're missing so much interesting stuff just cause you work so much''.

,,Im not missing out on anything'',i spoke with my mouth full while Sam was giving me a glare.

,,Yes you're.We are so young and you should not work so much''.

,,Im not".

,,Im gonna find something fun for as to do'',she ignored my attempts to defend myself. I just shook my head knowing that there is nothing i can do to stop her now. She was determinant to find something ''fun'' for us to do together.

After a breakfast Sam cleaned up before gathering her things. It was time for her to leave,she had a date with her boyfriend and i had a lot of work to do. She gave me i quick kiss on the cheek before putting her shoes on.

,,Promise me you won't work until late at night'',she sad taking her bag from the floor.

,,Yeah,yeah",i shook her off. We both knew that that promise was a lie. Sometimes i can get lost in my work.

,,Bye i take care of yourself'',she said while walking out of my apartment.

I closed the door behind her and locked them. I went into my art room ready to do some work. It's gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost three weeks since I've seen Sam. She's been calling me every few hours to check on me but i didn't answer most of the time. I would get lost in drawing that i wouldn't even hear my phone until hours later. I had more work than ever and my creativity was on it's highest. I could feel energy running trough my body,even when i didn't sleep for two days. I didn't leave my apartment unless it was to go to store next door for cigarettes. I was so devoured by my art that i didn't pay much attention to anything else. I wasn't thinking about my soulmate or that i would meet them in only few days and i liked that. I didn't feel anxious.

A doorbell rang and brought me back to real word. Honestly i didn't even know in what universe i was until moment ago. I got up from my chair and head to the door. I unlocked them without even checking who was on the other side.

,,You will get robbed one day,start checking before you open your door'', Sam said pushing door more open so she can get in. I moved back a little giving her extra space.

,,No one besides you,you know that i don't talk to anyone else'',i said closing the door after her. 

,,I know,no one else could be so patient with you'',she said taking her shoes off. I knew that that was true. I was not a people person, i had Sam and that was all i needed. And beside i knew that nobody else couldn't handle me. I was a lot and i knew that.

,,What did you bring?'',i pointed at a big paper bag that she was holding in her hand.

,,Is food.When was the last time you've eaten actual food?'',she made her way into a kitchen looking around apartment.

My apartment was a mess. I got so lost in my work that i didn't have time to clean in the last few days.maybe weeks... I wasn't sure. I was lost in time and space. Normal time was nothing to me. My living room was a mess. Empty water bottles,cigarette packs and empty snack packs everywhere. It was dark,blinds were closed and windows haven't been opened in days. I heard Sam sigh behind me. That was the moment i knew i was screwed. 

,,You know,one day you will drown in you own trash and i won't be able to save you'',she said taking plates and putting them on a table for us.

,,I know you would break my door and swim through trash to save me'',i said laughing.

,,Don't be so sure",she responded.

,,I would not swim through trash for somebody that won't answer their phone when im calling them''.

,,Im sorry,you know that sometimes i get lost in my own universe when im working'',i said with my mouth full of her delicious food. It's been days since i had decent meal.

,,I know but that doesn't make me worry less''.

,,I know,i know,im sorry''.

We chatted a little bit about what's been going on in outside world since we last saw each other. She was on a trip with her boyfriend over a weekend. Then went to collage,aced her exams and now she was free for some time. Sam liked studying and she liked her collage. She was a future lawyer. And by knowing her for all these years i knew she will be good in her job. We finished our food and cleaned up a bit around living room,just enough to have some place to seat. I was lighting my cigarette when Sam sat next to me.

,,Do you remember few weeks ago when i told that i want to do something fun together?'',she asked while taking a piece of candy off table.

,,Yeah?''.

,,Well my younger sister wants to go to a concert on Sunday and we're taking her'',Sam took a piece of candy and putted it into her mouth.

,,So your idea of fun is babysitting your younger sister? I think i will pass'',i said taking another smoke.

,,Cmon Gian! You haven't left a house in three weeks'',Sam pouted.

,,You just don't wanna go alone,isn't it?'',i smirked already knowing the answer is yes.

,,That too but really Gian you haven't left your house in weeks. You need some fresh air. Please,i won't bother you again with these stuff,please'',she said looking at me with her big brown eyes. She looked like a dog. And i was weak on animals.

,,We botch know that that's a lie'',i smirked again while putting a cigarette out.

,,I will go with you,but you have to make me something delicious after that okay?''.

,,You're the best,thank you'',Sam smiled at me.

,,I know’’,I nodded.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday came sooner then I wanted it to. I drowned myself in work as usual and Sam called every now and then to remind me about a concert. I took a shower,first one in last two days not wanting to look like a corpse. I left my black hair down,putted on a hoodie since it was still a little cold outside,black pants and i was ready. I took my phone with me,cigarettes and my keys. I left my apartment after putting some shoes on. I decided to walk to there,i still had a lot of time before concert. Sam inssisted on getting there at least two hours before the actual concert. I litted my cigarette and started walking to an arena. 

It took me half an hour to get there. Sam and her sister,Lina,were already there waiting for me. Lina was really exited about the concert,she kept jumping around,smiling and singing some songs in korean. I was surprised at that,i didn't know that she can speak korean. Some of her friend came a couple minutes after me and they all started giggling and talking about some stuff that i didn't understand. I smoked a few more cigarettes. I only had a few more left so i decided to run to the store near by. The store was empty,only an old man that was working was there. I got to the register and asked for my cigarettes. The old man handed me a pack and gave him the money. I turned around ready to go back. While i was walking out of a shop i bumped into something. Tall person was standing in front of me. He had a cap,mask and a sunglasses on. A little bit to much if u ask me. I lifted my head ready to say something but i lost my voice. Our eyes met and everything stopped. I froze,he froze,everything around us froze. My heart started beating really fast,my hands began to shake and i dropped my cigarettes. I couldn't breath,my lungs were not working. My mind was racing and i couldn't say anything. My mouth went dry. I tried to move but faild. I was still frozen in a moment. My eyes fell on my wrist. Oh my god... Timer on my hand showed 00:00:00... My soulmate was in front of me. That was him. My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. My mind started working again and i started panicking. No,no,no... I was not ready for this. Not now. No. My anxiety kicked in. I started shaking more then before and my breathing was low and fast. A look of panic crossed my face. I could feel all the blood leaving my face. Tall guy in front of me shook his head and took a step closer. His hand went to touch mine but i took a step back. My anxiety was through the roof and i could feel a panic attack coming. 

,,Hey are you okay?'',he said with a deep voice.

I took another step back before my brain started yelling RUN RUN RUN. My legs started moving on their own and the next thing i know im running out of shop like i robbed it. My heart kept beating like crazy. I was running around trying to find Sam. After a few minutes running around like a crazy person i found her.

,,Sam! Im sorry i have to go something came up'',i said barely breathing.

,,Gian what's wrong?",Sam asked extremely worried. My eyes went past her. A few meters behind her a tall guy from before was standing. He saw me and started moving in our direction.

,,Im sorry'', i said as i took off again leaving her and tall stranger behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran and ran and ran until my legs couldn't handle it anymore. I looked around me and honestly i didn't know where i was. My mind was blank and my heart was still racing. I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath. My phone kept ringing and i already knew that those calls were from Sam. I know that she will kill me for running away like that but i didn't know what else to do. My anxiety was overwhelming and i couldn't handle it. I was scared. My mind started to settle in.

,,What have i done?'',i said under my breath.

The feeling i had in a shop still didn't disappear completely. It was so warm and strange. It was overwhelming. It was too much for me. I took a deep breath before taking my phone. I called a cab knowing that my legs won't be able to carry me home. This was more exercises then i had in years and i knew that i will feel this in the next couple of days. Cab was soon here and i gave the driver my address then i turned my phone off. I can't deal with Sam right now,i just can't. I will explain everything to her in the morning. Drive wasn't long and soon enough i was in front of my building. I gave money to the driver and went to the shop first. I bought new pack of cigarettes,some instant meals and a bottle of whiskey. I needed to distract myself with something and alcohol seemed like a good idea. I paid for my things and left. It wasn't long before i was in my apartment. I unpacked things that i bought. I took a glass and an ashtray and sat on my couch. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and i took a cigarette. My mind was blank,i couldn't think about anything. I sat there in a dark just drinking and smoking. Hours went by fast and before i knew it it was already 2 am. Sam and her sister were home long ago. I hope that they had fun despite me leaving like that. I took a deep breath and lighted another cigarette. My heart stopped when i heard my doorbell ring. What the fuck... Who the hell would come here in 3 am? My half drunk mind remembered that only Sam knew where i lived,i didn't have a family,at least not here so that possibility went out of the window. She couldn't have waited till the morning to yell at me,couldn't she? My head was already hurting cause of the alcohol and i really didn't need to hear her screaming right now. Doorbell rang again bringing me back to reality. I let out a low growl before i tried to get up. It took me a lot of effort not to fall right back. My head was dizzy i could barely walk. I slowly made my way to the door,the bell ringing the whole time. 

,,Couldn't you wait till the morning to yell at...'',i stopped when i opened the door. On the other side wasn't Sam as i tough. It was a guy from before,my soulmate.

,,What the....'',i started closing the door but he grabbed them and stopped me. He was a lot stronger then me,especially in this state. I tried closing them again but i failed. He pushed door open and came inside. He closed the door behind him. We were standing in the hallway,just inches away. The same feeling that i got in the store came back again. My body started shaking. He was wearing same cap,sunglasses and mask then before. He took his cap of letting his messy baby blue hair out. He took off his mask and sunglasses next almost giving me a heart attack. He had full plump lips and deep brown eyes. His jaw was sharp unlike rest of his face. I shook my head,this is not the time to think about this. I took a step back and i cleared my throat.

,,How did you...'', i started but couldn't finish.

,,Your friend help me'',he said blessing my ears with his deep voice.

,,I went to her after you ran away and told her what have happened. I showed her my timer and told her that's why you ran away. She tried calling you but you didn't pick up. I told her to meet me after a concert,i wanted to get hold of you. Why did you ran away?'', he came closer. At every step that he took forward i took two back. Soon i my back was pressed against the wall and he was just a few steps away from me. My heart was beating a 100 miles per minute. 

,,I...'',i tried saying something but words wouldn't come out.

,,You know,i never thought that my soulmate would run away from me. You're interesting one,im not gonna lie'',he said while smirking.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen in place,my anxiety taking over again. He took step closer,then another one. He was in front of me. He leaned placing one hand next to my head. His face was a few inches away, i could feel his breath on my face. I looked away but he had other planes. He took my chin with his finger and turned my head back,my face in front of his again. 

,,I waited so long to meet my soulmate,im not letting you run away'',he said closing a distance between us.


	5. Chapter 5

His lips were almost on mine when my brain started working. I put my hand on his chest stopping him. He stopped,surprised by my action. He took a step back giving me some space. 

,,I guess that i was moving too fast,i mean you ran away after meeting me'',he said while placing his hand in his hair. His fingers went trough his hair brushing it back. 

,,I'm sorry that i ran away'',my voice was so quite that i didn't know if he heard me.

,,My anxiety got the best of me,i was scared'',i added.

He nodded giving me a sing that he heard me. I hugged my body with my own hands. Awkwardness was in the air. We could both feel it. I let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding this whole time.

,,Do you wanna sit down?'',i asked while pointing at a living room. He nodded and we slowly moved there. I sat down,he followed me sitting on the other end of the couch. I was really grateful for that. We sat in silence for a while. Either one of us not knowing what to say. I made the first move,after what felt like hours, taking my cigarette and lighting it up. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I took in the smoke,holding it into my lungs for a while and then letting it out. He made a hand motion trying to get smoke away from him. I smiled at that, taking the ashtray and putting the cigarette out not wanting to bother him. 

,,Thank you'',he said while giving me a small smile.

,,You're not a smoker i will guess'',i tried lighting a mood with a bit of teasing.

,,Im a singer,i can't smoke. It would ruin my voice and i can't afford that'',he said.

,,A singer?''.

,,Yeah,you were supposed to see me tonight'',he said while watching my reaction. I didn't know how to react,my soulmate is celebrity. I just nodded.

,,Yeah... Im a leader of a kpop group BTS,i mean you probably heard of us'',he said with a proud face.

,,Yeah i heard of that group but that's all. I was supposed to go to a concert with my best friend and her younger sister tonight,they begged me so that's why i was there in the first place'',i explained.

,So you're not a fan'',his voice was teasing. I shook my head.

,,Well i will have to thank those two again when i see them'',he smiled at me.

,,Im sorry for running away,again''.

,,It's okay. I mean it's not but i found you at the end so yeah... You really didn't make things easier'',he gave me a smirk. 

,,So... My soulmate is a singer",i tried to change a subject.

,,K pop idol actually'',he said.

,,So you are from Korea'',i said more to myself then to him.

,,Yeah... Um... I never asked for your name''.

,,Gian''.

,,Oh you're Korean?'',he was surprised.

,,My mother was. My father was American but they gave me Korean name'',i explained.

,,Oh that's great. You speak Korean?''.

,,Not that good but i know my way around''.

,,I'm Kim Nam-Joon'', he smiled at me putting his hand in front of him offering me a handshake. I awkwardly accepted his handshake. 

We sat in a dark for a little while longer talking about his life as an idol,his life back home and my job. He found it fascinating that im an artist. He kept asking me all kind of questions about my job wanting to know as much as he can. Sun was starting to get up and that;s when his phone rang. 

,,I'm sorry but i have to take this'', he said and stood up to take a call.

,,Yes i'm still out...... Yeah i know we have an interview in a couple of hours... Yeah im aware of that... I will be back soon'',he kept walking in circles around couch . He hang up after a minute and sat back at the couch.

,,You need to go back?'',i asked.

,,Well yeah, we have an interview at noon and we have to practice after that for another concert tonight. We'are ending a tour tonight so we need to make sure that the last concert will be perfect'',he explained to me. I nodded even though i was not familiar with any of that.

,,But to be honest i don't wanna go... I just found you'', he said sitting closer to me this time.

,,But you have to. That's your job'',i responded.

,,I know,but i still want to spend time with you'',he smiled at me. 

,,We will talk about whole this soulmate thing later,after the concert, Now go back and get some rest''.

,,Promise me you won't run away again'',he said half joking.

,,I promise''.

We got up and headed to the front door. He putted on his cap and took his mask and sunglasses. I opened the door waiting for him to get out. He stood in front of me and before i knew what was happening his lips were on mine. He places a light kiss on them and then backed off. He winked at me,waved his hand and went through the door. I was left standing there with wide eyes and open mouth. Even tho our lips touched only for a second or two i legs went weak. I closed the door leaning my back on them afterwards. I closed my eyes knowing that i got myself into a big mess.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was hurting like crazy. I slept for few hours and then i woke up cause i had a lot of work to do. I took some painkillers and before starting work i decided to turn my phone on. I had 40+ missed calls from Sam,over 50 messages from her and a couple missed calls from a number that i didn't have saved. I decided to ignore Sam for now,first i needed to find out who this number belongs to. I sat on a chair,cigarette in my other hand and a cup of coffee in front of me. I dialed unknown number/ It rang a couple of times and just i was about to hang up the person on the other side picked up. 

,,Hello Gian", deep voice on the other side said.

,,Namjoon?'',i asked confused. He called me?

,,Yeah?''.

,,Oh sorry,i had missed calls from this number and i wanted to check who it was'',my voice sounded so nervous.

,,Yeah, i tried calling you last night after you ran away,i got your number from your friend'',he explained. I could hear other voices in the back talking something but i couldn't understand a word. 

,,Oh okay,sorry for calling you,you're probably in the middle of work'',i said fast not wanting to waste his time. I was about to hang up but then he started talking so i stopped not wanting to be more rude than i was last night. He seemed like a sweet guy so i didn't want to be mean without a reason.

,,No,it's okay we have a break right now so i can talk'',i could hear a little giggle on the other side. He pulled his phone from him and started talking to somebody else. In a few seconds i could hear him walk and door closing.

,,Sorry for that,other guys are teasing the hell out off me'',he said,i could hear a little embarrassment in his voice. 

,,It's okay'',i replayed smiling.

,,So what are you doing today?''.

,,Nothing special,i have a couple of pieces to finis and that's it'',i replayed while taking cigarette between my teeth.

,,You have to show me some of your pieces''.

,,Maybe one day''.

,,You know... If you don't have any planes for the evening you can come and watch me perform'',hesitation was obvious in his voice. I could tell that he was nervous and i found it cute.

,,Maybe... I don't know,there will be a lot of people and im not doing well in crowds'', i said honestly. To be honest i wanted to go,i wanted to see how he looks when he is performing but i knew that my anxiety would not let me enjoy the concert. He was silent for a moment.

,,I can arrange for you to be backstage''.

,,I don't want to bother you or give you and problems'',i was bitting my lower lip.

,,Don't worry,what kind o a celebrity would i be if i couldn't arrange for my soulmate to go backstage on my own concert'',i could hear him smiling.

,,Okay,i will come'', i said after a few moments of thinking.

,,Great just call me when you get here. I will send someone to get you'',he let out a breath that he was holding in. He was happy,i could hear that much even tho he was trying to sound normal. 

,,Gian sorry but i have to go back,be here around six,that way we will have some time to talk before concert'',after that he hang up.

I looked at my phone. It showed that it was 3 pm,so i have about two hours to get ready. I decided to first finish my coffee. I saved Namjoon's phone number in case he called again. It took me half an hour to finish my coffee. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom taking my clothes off. I took a shower trying to be quick so i had more time to get ready. When i got out of shower it was already 4 pm. I took my hair dryer and i dried my hair. I putted my skinny black jeans and white shirt on. I will have to bring my jacket with me. I did my eyeliner and putted on some mascara. I didn't wanna put on too much makeup so i stopped after that. I took my phone,money,cigarettes and keys. I checked time again and it was almost 5:30pm so i got out of my apartment. I stopped the cab and gave them the address of the arena. I was there at six,as Namjoon told me. I dialed his phone and luckily he didn't take long to answer. 

,,Did you get here?'',he asked.

,,Yeah,i'm near north entrance''.

,,Okay i will be there in a minute''.

,,Wait Namjoon you don't have to'',it was too late,he hang up.

I shook my head. He really didn't have to come out,he could just sent somebody instead. The place was full of fans and somebody could recognize him. Few minutes afterward i saw tall male figure standing by the entrance door. He had mask,sunglasses and a cap on but i knew it was him. I made my way to him. I took me a minute cause place was crowded. He waved at me. I waved back and soon i was in front of him. He took my hand and lead me inside. He took off his mask and sunglasses as soon as we were inside. 

,,Hey'', he gave me a smile showing his dimples.

,,Hey'',i smiled back.

,,I'm so glad you made it.I thought you will run away again'',he said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so i didn't respond. I just looked away.

,,I'm sorry it was a joke'',he quickly sad when he saw that i didn't react.

,,It's okay'', i reassured him. He took my hand and lead me on. I would lie if i said that i didn't had some weird feeling in my stomach after that. It was a mix of anxiety and something that i didn't recognise, but it was nice. Soon enough we were in front of grey door that were labeled as *dressing room*. We stopped and Namjoon turned around.

,,Boys are in here,i told them that you're coming and they can't wait to meet you''. 

,,How many people is in there?'',i asked already feeling my anxiety levels getting high.

,,Well six. But don't worry, i will be by your side the whole time and i told them to be nice so don't worry'', he gave me reassuring smile. I just nodded,i didn't know what else to say or do.

I took deep breath and nodded again giving him a signal that im ready. Honestly i wasn't ready at all but i will not get better then this so i decided to just get in before i change my mind and run away again.He squeezed my hand and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon opened the door. On the other side i could see two guys sitting on a sofa and watching something on their phones. One of them had dark brown hair and the other one had light brown hair. They were giggling not paying attention to anything around them. Two other boys were dancing on the other side of the room. One other was eating something while chilling on his phone. Non of them seem to see us yet. Namjoon let out a loud ''khm'' annuncing our arrival. Few minutes later all the commotion died down and all eyes were staring at us. My hands started sweating,i knew that my anxiety is getting to me. One of the boys came forward,having a big smile on his face. His face seemed kind,he had soft brown eyes that reminded me of Namjoon's and that helped me calm down a little bit. He held his hand in front of me offering me a hand shake. I looked at Namjoon and he just nodded his head. I gave my hand to a guy in front of me and he shook it gently.

,,Hello i'm Jin'',he said in the broken English.

,,I'm Gian,nice to meet you'' i responded in Korean. Jin's eyes widened and his smile became bigger.

,,Oh my god i'm so glad you speak Korean,my English is not that good and i was worried i would embarrass myself'',he said fast. I didn't speak Korean for quite a while so it took me a lot of effort to catch everything he was saying. I gave him a smile and that's when another guy joined us. He looked goofy, some kind of happy aura was around him.

,,Hi i'm Hoseok but you can call me Hobi'',he said while putting a hand around Jin's shoulder.

,,Gian'' i responded with a smile. Those two didn't give me anxiety and i found that fascinating. 

,,I like your necklace Hobi'', i added while looking at his neck. He had a necklace with a smiley face,dice and a butterfly. It looked really cute on him. He looked at his necklace then at me then again at necklace. He smiled and thanked me. I gave him another smile. I don't know why but all i could do was smiling,these two had that effect on me.

,,Stop flirting with my soulmate hyung'',Namjoon said jokingly. Hobi shook his head while smiling.

,,Guys come and say hi don't be rude'',Jin said to three guys behind him.

They came to us standing next to Jin. Jin gave them some kind of a look and then looked at me.

,,Sorry they are our younger members,they can be a little rude sometimes''.

,,This is Jimin'',Namjoon pointed at a boy with brown hair that had some purple shine. Boy smiled at me. I introduced myself to him.

,,That one is Taehyung and that one is Jungkook'',Namjoon pointed at two guys that were giggling before.

,,Nice to meet you'',i said politely. They nodded not really looking directly at me. They were not as friendly as others but still it was our first time meeting each other so i didn't expect much.

,,Where is Yoongi?'',Namjoon asked.

,,He is getting some rest hyung'',Jimin replied.

,,Okay,you will meet him later'',Namjoon told me. He started moving past his band members pulling me with him. We sat at the sofa while other members were following us. Hobi sat next to me and i was really happy that it was him who decided to do that. He seemed most friendly and i liked him the best so far. 

,,So Cinderella'',Jungkook started but then Jin hitted his head and he stopped.

,,Sorry about him'',Jin apologized insted of Jungkook. 

,,But she did run away...'',Jungkook said under his breath while pouting. Jin gave him a look warning him that made him quite. Awkward silence fell on us and my hands started sweating. Namjoon gave me a soft look while holding my hand. I knew that something like this would happen and couldn't really blame Jungkook for bringing that up. Jimin moved in his seat and then he looked at Hobi.

,,So Gian what do you do?'',Hobi said trying to lighten the mood.

,,I'm an artist'',i replied.

,,Oh that's cool'',said Jimin.

,,How old are you?''.Taehyung asked.

,,20,i will be turning 21 later this month''.

,,I just realised that i never asked you that'',Namjoon said while looking at me with his soft eyes.

,,Yeah,my birthday is on April 27th''.

We talked for a little while and then it was time for boys to get their makeup done and get ready for a concert. Room was full of makeup artists and hairdressers. They were running around trying to do everything on time. It was chaotic but i could see smile on Namjoons face. He really loved his job,i could see that much. He had a little foundation on with some eyeshadow and he looked even more perfect if that's even possible. After half an hour they were ready and it was time for them to go backstage. Namjoon told me to follow then and that's what i did. I could hear screams and singing from arena. Boys all had smile on as soon as they heard that. At backstage shorter guy joined us. They all greeted him and Hobi explained that shorter guy was Yoongi,member that i didn't meet yet. Their menager came and said that they need to get on the stage. Namjoon came close to me giving me a hug.

,,Will you be watching me?'',he asked while stroking my back.

,,I will'',i replied while taking in his scent. He smelled amazing. I wanted to stay like that forever,i felt so safe in his arms but he had to go. 

,,I will do my best so you won't be embarrassed by your soulmate'',he said a little smile in his voice.

,,I would never be embarrassed by you,you're amazing'',i simply said.

He moved back a little taking my face into his hands. He smiled at me then leaned foward a little giving me a light kiss. My whole face turned red,i could feel it. He moved away,winked me and then head to where the rest of the guys were. My face was still red and i placed my hands on my face trying to hide it. After a couple of minutes menager came to me and moved me to a place from where i could have a better look on the stage. Lights went out and a loud scream could be heard coming from all the fans in the arena. It's show time.


End file.
